My Everything, It's You
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Akan datang keajaiban, sekali lagi/Meski hanya sekedar ilusi/Paling tidak aku masih berarti. Chrome had a determination, the only chance to say it. Her untold feeling. A talk between Chrome/Tsuna. One-shot


Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom selain Pandora Hearts, jadi saya belum akan membuat yang panjang... Bisa dibilang, ini hanya untuk menjajal kemampuan saya membuat fic di fandom lain.

Jadi saya mohon maaf jikalau fic ini jelek/abal/gaje.

Enjoy~! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Akira Amano

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn FanFiction

Angst/Romance, K+

Warning: Abalism, OOCness

**MY EVERYTHING, IT'S YOU... **Mukuro-sama...

* * *

_Gadis itu, __lembut bernyanyi_

_Lagu sedih tentang mimpi_

_Mimpi yang terlupa,_

_Mimpi yang terlepas dari genggaman_

_.  
_

_Gadis itu, perlahan menangis_

_Karena kehilangan hati_

_Sang Takdir membawanya pergi_

_Pergi jauh, tinggalkan sang gadis_

.

"Chrome?"

Gadis berambut biru pendek itu tersentak dari lamunan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tsunayoshi tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat, dengan dua cangkir di tangan. Cairan dalam cangkir tersebut mengepul pelan, dan dari baunya, Chrome yakin yang dibawa Tsuna adalah cokelat panas.

"Boss, kenapa di sini?"

Sebelum menjawab Tsuna duduk di samping gadis itu, berhati-hati agar tidak terjatuh dari atap rumahnya – tempat Chrome merenung sejak tadi – ataupun menumpahkan cokelat panas yang dibawanya. Ia menyodorkan salah satu cangkir, dan dijawab dengan "Terima kasih" pelan dari gadis itu.

"Well...," Tsuna memulai. "Para _guardian_ yang lain sedang sibuk berpesta, tapi kamu sendirian saja di sini, jadi... Kupikir sebaiknya aku menemanimu," kata Tsuna dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

Chrome tersipu sedikit. "Ti—tidak perlu begitu, Boss...," ucapnya pelan, sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik kepulan uap cokelat panas di tangannya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga butuh udara segar."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus membelai kulit mereka. Angin malam musim gugur di kota Namimori memang cukup menusuk tulang, tapi mereka tidak berkomentar ataupun mengeluh. Cokelat panas buatan ibu Tsuna sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"...Eh, uh... Chrome?" panggil Tsuna, memcah keheningan yang mulai terasa canggung. "Kamu... tidak pernah melepaskan tombak itu?" Ia menunjuk _trident_ yang selalu ditimang-timang oleh Chrome.

Ditanya begitu, Chrome makin mempererat dekapannya pada tombak yang dimaksud Tsuna. "Karena... tombak ini adalah harta Mukuro-sama..."

"...Mukuro?"

"Benar. Aku... Tugasku-lah untuk menjaga dan merawat benda ini baik-baik."

Tsuna berpikir sebentar. "Dia orang yang berharga bagimu?"

"...Dia?" tanya Chrome bingung.

"Mukuro."

Chrome mengerutkan alis sedikit. Ia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Mukuro-sama... adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku. Melepaskanku dari belenggu kematian. Ia... yang memberiku kehidupan."

* * *

**Flashback:**

**(Saat Chrome a.k.a Nagi masih terbaring di rumah sakit, dalam mimpinya)  
**

"Mu... kuro?"

"Benar. Aku, Rokudou Mukuro, akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menikmati kehidupan sekali lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya..."

"B—bagaimana bisa? Aku... bahkan sudah tidak bisa membuka mata...," ucap Nagi pahit. "Kerusakan pada organ-organ tubuhku terlalu parah, dan aku tahu ayah-ibuku tidak akan mau mendonorkan organ mereka padaku..."

"Manusia biasa mungkin tidak bisa, tapi Mukuro ini bisa melakukannya," jawab Mukuro. "Pertanyaannya sekarang... Maukah kamu?"

Nagi tertegun. Hidup kembali? Siapa yang tidak ingin? Tapi jika harus kembali ke kehidupan yang terkutuk itu... Ia menggigit bibir, bimbang.

"Tentu saja, kebaikan hati ini harus ada imbalannya...," sambung Mukuro.

Nagi menatapnya heran. Meskipun dalam hati ia sudah bisa mengira. Tidak mungkin melakukan suatu hal bak keajaiban seperti itu dengan cuma-cuma. "Apa itu?"

Mukuro tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekati sosok kecil nan rapuh Nagi. Dengan lembut ia meraih dagu gadis itu, dan mengangkatnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah polosnya sepenuhnya. "Jadilah tubuhku yang kedua."

Nagi tidak bisa menjawab. Ia begitu terpesona oleh lelaki ini.

"Kau akan menjadi perantara bagiku untuk melihat dunia luar, kau akan menjadi sosokku yang lain, dan suatu hari _kau akan membebaskanku_."

Sebenarnya Nagi sudah memutuskan sejak tadi. Sejak Mukuro pertama kali menawarkan kehidupan yang baru. Namun baru sekarang ia benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya. "...Baiklah."

Senyum Mukuro melebar. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi Nagi yang kontan memerah. "Mulai sekarang, kamu adalah _Chrome Dokuro_~"

* * *

**Flashback 2:**

**(TYL, saat Tsuna dan para _guardian_ akan kembali ke masa lalu)**

"Mukuro-sama...!"

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, Chrome kecilku yang manis..."

"T—tapi..."

"Ayolah, kau sudah bisa mempertahankan hidupmu sendiri sekarang. Kau sudah kuat. Lebih kuat daripada saat aku menemukanmu."

"T—tapi aku... tidak bisa..."

Mukuro menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir turun di pipi Chrome. Masih dengan senyumnya yang khas – senyum yang sangat Chrome sukai –. "Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa, Chrome kecilku? Kau, sebagai tubuhku yang lain, akan membebaskanku dari penjara air Vindice saat kau kembali ke masa lalu," ujarnya, lebih ke arah perintah. "Apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

Chrome tersentak. "Tentu saja aku ingin! Aku ingin bertemu... bertemu dengan Mukuro-sama!"

"Kalau begitu, lakukan! Bukankah kau berjanji untuk membebaskanku, dulu saat kamu bersedia menjadi tubuh keduaku?" Lalu dengan suara yang lebih lembut, ia meneruskan, "Aku yakin kau bisa. Ken dan Chikusa akan membantumu." Percakapan itu ia tutup dengan sebuah kecupan manis di dahi Chrome, membuat gadis itu terasa melayang ke langit ketujuh.

**End of Flashback.**

**

* * *

**

"Karena itu, aku akan membebaskannya dari Vindice...!" ucap Chrome kuat.

Tsuna terpana melihat kebulatan tekad gadis di sampingnya itu. Sekejap, ia seperti bisa melihat api berwarna biru berkobar di matanya. Api _dying will_. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin kamu bisa! Di masa depan saja, Mukuro berhasil bebas... Itu artinya ia _pasti_ akan bebas!" ia menyemangati.

"Boss..." Chrome bergumam pelan. "Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua saling bertukar senyum, lalu tiba-tiba Tsuna berdiri. "Ayo masuk Chrome, udara makin dingin."

"Un, Boss duluan saja..."

Tsuna mengangguk dan meninggalkan Chrome sendirian. Ia mengerti bahwa gadis itu butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

Chrome, kini seorang diri, menatap langit malam yang gelap. Hari ini tidak terlihat bintang satu pun. Ia bertanya-tanya, seperti itukah kehidupan Mukuro-sama dalam penjara air? Gelap, tanpa kehidupan? Dengan miris ia menjawab, ya.

"Karena itulah aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan membebaskanmu, dengan tanganku sendiri, dari belenggu yang selama ini mengikatmu. Kita, dengan Ken dan Chikusa, akan bersama-sama lagi, dan semuanya akan lengkap," ujar Chrome, setengah pada diri sendiri, setengah pada Mukuro – yang ia tahu, sejak tadi mendengarkan lewat benaknya.

'_Saat kita bertemu, aku akan memelukmu... Dan akhirnya aku akan mengatakannya..._' lanjut Chrome dalam hati. '_Bahwa aku mencintaimu_.'

Jauh, jauh di dalam kegelapan, Mukuro tertawa. "Kufufu~ Aku sungguh menunggu saat itu, Chrome kecilku~"

.

_Tegarlah, katanya pada diri_

_Akan datang keajaiban, sekali lagi_

_Meski hanya sekedar ilusi_

_Paling tidak aku masih berarti_

_

* * *

_

Finally... A drabble as it meant to be! (kebiasaan bikin fic yang entah kenapa jadi panjang gaje)

Short, but I'm quite proud of this one. Didn't need more than three hours to make this, dan jadinya tidak terlalu abal ^^. Namun seperti biasa, saya bingung menentukan judul... Jadilah judulnya ngaco seperti itu *headbang*

Oh! By the way, saya kurang pasti nama penjara air tempat Mukuro ditahan itu apa... Saya juga terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya di manga *diinjek*. Ada yang bisa beritahu saya?

Well then, reviews, please~ I'll give you a bunch of meat if you do! *illusions, of course*

Thanks~! ^^


End file.
